Conventionally, a video playing device or a video presenting device of this type reads videos stored in the device in advance or videos acquired from outside of the device, and plays the videos in a predefined order, thereby presenting video information to a user. If the user changes a playing order or a playing speed, operation for the change is interactively performed using a fast-forward button or a jump button in the device.
A device for performing video watching in parallel to other operations including the video watching is widely used in the world. As a device for watching a plurality of videos simultaneously, there is known a playing device, such as a television receiver, including a plurality of decoders in the device and simultaneously playing a plurality of videos on a plurality of windows (parent-child windows). There is also known a video playing device, such as a calculator or a portable terminal, generating a plurality of windows for performing web browsing, programming, mail creation and the like as well as one or a plurality of video windows, and realizing video watching simultaneously with other operation such as web browsing.
Patent Document 1 describes an example of a method of performing video watching simultaneously with other operation (telephone conversation). The Patent Document 1 describes an audiovisual watching device restarting watching a program back to a start of a missing section if a user misses a part of the program by interruption due to arrival of a call or the like. The audiovisual watching device described in the Patent Document 1 includes a television function, a recording function, a playing function, and a mobile telephone function includes a playing interrupting unit that interrupts replay of videos and that holds an interrupt position at arrival of a call and a playing control unit that starts a playing operation at the interrupt position at end of the telephone conversation.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-223778